The Death Note
by Dane Kemp
Summary: Yuri finds a Death Note and tries to see if it really works. If it does, it will be her secret weapon against Angel. A one-shot. It MAY get turned into a series later on... Anyway, reviews would be appreciated


Yuri was practicing. Practice was a good thing. It would help her win against that blasted Angel. At the moment she was taking cover behind a piece of wood against the "enemy." She tensed, ready for action, then jumped, aimed and fired at a coffee can. As she did so, she ran over to a large boulder opposite the wood, and sighted for one of the other cans. Just before she reached the boulder, she fired another round, and dove behind the boulder.

The entire exchange only took a few seconds.

She walked out from behind boulder and looked at the targets. Both cans were knocked off of their perches. Success.

Realizing she was thirsty, she emerged from under the bridge where she had been practicing and hiked up a grassy hill to some vending machines. She bought a coffee, opened it, and took a drink. That's when something caught her eye. It was a notebook.

_That's odd._ She walked over and picked it up. The front had "Death Note" written in an odd font. She chuckled. _How cute. I wonder if it's real. However, with a name like Death Note in _this_ world, it _has_ to be a joke._ Yuri sat on a bench nearby and opened it up. On the inside cover it said "The human whose name is written in this book shall die."

Yuri put her face in her right palm as she laughed loudly. _What kind of __sick joke__ is this? Seriously, _who_ is behind this?_ She looked around to see if anyone was watching to see if their practical joke had worked. Seeing no one, she turned back to the notebook. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." She had nothing to worry about here-there wasn't anyone who shared names.

Curious, she looked around for a pen, and found one under the bench. In fact, it looked like the one she had lost a few days ago. She shrugged, and prepared to write a name down. Who was she gonna try to kill? Angel? No, Yuri didn't know her real name yet. Who was least important for the Battlefront? Fujimaki? No, he was good with swords. She didn't feel good about killing Noda, and Oyama was pretty useless,; but he was better than most with a rifle.

Everyone seemed important! Wait, there was that new kid...what was his name? Kouta...Kouta Nakano. He didn't seem to have any talents, and no one would miss him if he were gone, so she decided to write down his name. She looked to see if there was a time limit for when the person would die. "If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen, but if the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack." Not helpful now, but it may be useful later.

Yuri looked at the last rule. "After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds)." Not really helpful either. Maybe she should just watch and see. She closed the book and went to find Kouta.

She found him on the soccer field, practicing soccer all by himself. No one else was around. _Idiot, doesn't he know he'll be obliterated? I'd better be quick or he'll be gone and I won't have any expendable people._ She wrote his name and waited. About a minute later Kouta grabbed at his heart and fell to the ground, body writhing. A few seconds later, he lay still.

Yuri's eyes went wide. _Did that...did that just happen? Did it work?_ She went over to the body and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She jumped for joy.

"YES! I DID IT! I FINALLY HAVE A WAY TO BEAT ANGEL! HAHAHAHAHA!" She looked maniacal as she laughed. "My secret weapon. I finally have a secret weapon. I can defeat her once and for all!" Yuri danced a jig in joy. She ran into the building to tell the others, totally forgetting the black book that could finally rid the Battlefront of their enemy.

She ran into the principal's office, where most of the team sat relaxing.

"Guys, I have a way to beat Angel!"

The group looked stunned, but Matsushita was the one who vocalized the excitement. "Really, Yurippe? That's great! How do you do it?"

Yuri took a noticeable step back. She crossed her arms. "That...that's a secret. Only your great leader should know that!"

"Are you sure you do actually have something? You look empty handed."

"Would I lie to you, Noda?"

"Guess not. However, I'm not sure anymore."

Just then, Kouta walked into the room, his clothes disheveled and hair all messy. He was rubbing his chest when he looked up and saw the other members.

"Oh hey, guys. Man, I dunno what happened, but it was weird. Painful too. Good thing it's fixed now—at least, I think it's fixed."

Yuri's mouth opened in shock. "Th-that...that's not possible! You're supposed to- ARGH!" She ran out of the room throwing a tantrum, leaving the rest of the Battlefront members in shock. Once outside, she ran to where she had left the Death Note, picked it up, and hustled to the bridge. She chucked it off. "You stupid piece of crap! Don't ever come back!" Then she ran to her practice spot to pout.


End file.
